Les jeux de la Rédemption
by PlumeRose
Summary: Le Capitole a gagné la première bataille contre les rebelles en détruisant le district treize. Pour mater les plus récalcitrants, Snow décide de lancer les soixante-seizièmes Hunger Games deux mois seulement après l'Expiation. Beaucoup de règles ont changé dans le but ultime de rétablir la paix à Panem. Que les jeux de la Rédemption commencent. (Réécriture du tome III)
1. Chapter I - Retour dans l'arène

**_Disclamer_** : Tout à Suzanne Collins

 _ **Résumé**_ : Le Capitole a gagné la première bataille contre les rebelles en détruisant le district treize. Pour mater les plus récalcitrants, Snow décide de lancer les soixante-seizièmes Hunger Games deux mois seulement après l'Expiation. Beaucoup de règles ont changé dans le but ultime de rétablir la paix à Panem. Que les jeux de la Rédemption commencent. (Réécriture du tome III)

Post Tome II : L'embrasement. Ne tient pas compte du troisième livre.

 ** _Rating_** : T pour l'instant

* * *

 **Chapitre I - Retour dans l'arène**

.

Tout autour de moi, le tube de verre qui me retient prisonnière me renvoie mon visage blafard et cerné. Je peine encore à tenir debout après le sédatif puissant qu'ils m'ont injecté dans les veines. Mes derniers souvenirs m'apparaissent par flashs décousus. Ai-je dormi plusieurs jours avant de me réveiller dans cette éprouvette ? Cela pourrait expliquer mon mal de tête et mon cerveau ralenti. J'ai l'impression de flotter dans un de mes cauchemars.

Plus que quelques instants avant que je ne sois projetée dans mes troisièmes Hunger Games, et ma vision reste floue. Le monde tangue autour de moi. Les images que j'arrive à saisir au vol me prouvent que je suis bien dans une salle de lancement. Elle est étrangement semblable aux autres, sauf que cette fois, il n'y a pas de Cinna pour m'aider à revêtir ma tenue, pour m'insuffler du courage. Pas de Cinna pour fixer mon médaillon du geai moqueur dissimulé sous une couture. Et pour cause, le geai moqueur n'existe plus.

Mon corps est revêtu d'une combinaison grise qui palpite légèrement, comme si elle avait une existence propre. J'ai à la fois l'impression d'être en communion avec un corps étranger, et de porter une seconde peau. Je ne saurais dire si cette combinaison a été conçue pour un environnement chaud ou tempéré, puisque son matériau luisant ne ressemble à rien que je n'ai vu jusqu'à présent. Quelle importance, je ne vais pas tarder à découvrir de mes propres yeux ce que l'imagination sans limite du capitole à encore créé. Au plus profond de moi, je sais que Snow ne me laissera pas lui échapper une troisième fois. Ces nouveaux Hunger Games sont ma punition pour l'avoir défié malgré moi.

Peu de temps après que ma flèche ait percuté le dôme, entrainant sa destruction, le Capitole a riposté. Les émeutes devenaient quotidiennes et certains districts menaçaient de tomber aux mains des rebelles. Après l'extermination du district douze, Snow s'est attaqué au district treize qui hier encore représentait la dernière chance. Sur les treize missiles nucléaires envoyés par le Capitole, les rebelles ont vaillamment réussi à en détruire dix grâce à leur armement anti aérien. Un des missiles ne s'est pas déclenché. Le dernier a été largué juste au-dessus du centre de commandement du treize, pourtant enfoui à plusieurs centaines de mètres sous terre. D'après ce que j'ai entendu durant ma détention au Capitole, les ondes radioactives ont déréglé tout le système.

La principale rumeur dit que le bunker que les rebelles ont construit n'a pas été touché, mais qu'ils se sont retrouvés coincés à l'intérieur, faits comme des rats. Un espion du Capitole infiltré au treize il y a plusieurs années a rapporté qu'une des portes blindée du bunker n'avait pas d'ouverture manuelle. Ils se sont servi de cette faiblesse pour les piéger.

Sans le treize, les espoirs des rebelles de renverser le Capitole se sont envolés comme des grains de poussières dans la tempête. Cela fait soixante-quinze ans que la prohibition des armes dans les districts a été instaurée – à l'exception des Pacificateurs, et rares sont ceux assez fous pour la contourner. Le calme est par conséquent retombé de lui-même dans la plupart des districts, notamment dans ceux proches du Capitole comme le un ou le deux. Pour mater les plus récalcitrants, le Président Snow a opté pour une condamnation médiatisée des meneurs. L'annonce a été faite aux citoyens de Panem trois semaines jour pour jour après la fin des jeux de l'Expiation.

 _._

 _Peuple de Panem,_

 _En raison des derniers évènements, le Capitole a pris une décision sans précédent. Afin de préserver cette paix qui nous est si chère, afin d'éviter que beaucoup d'entre vous ne commettent des actes irréfléchis dont ils ne mesurent pas les conséquences. Et afin de garantir que plus aucun district n'ait à souffrir d'une guerre civile qui nous blesse tous, nous vous annonçons la tenue imminente des soixante-seizièmes Hunger Games. Cependant, nous avons arbitrairement modifié un certain nombre de règles pour que ces jeux demeurent à jamais historiques, que ce soit dans l'histoire des Hunger Games comme dans l'histoire de Panem depuis sa création. Cette année, aucune limite d'âge n'a été fixée. Les tributs ont été moissonnés parmi les figures de la rébellion de chaque district, parmi ces gens qui ont délibérément mis votre vie et celles de vos enfants en péril. Qui ont fait fi des nombreux avertissements que je leur aie adressés, ne pensant qu'à leur propre dessein aux risques d'entrainer des milliers de victimes. Il a également été décidé, pour assurer une équité et montrer au peuple que personne n'est à l'abri lorsqu'il s'agit de rompre notre paix salvatrice et indispensable, que le Capitole lui-même participera à l'effort en fournissant le nombre requis de ses concitoyens. Ces tributs seront dix pour chaque district. Leur durée sera équivalente au nombre de tributs, pour que nous ne puissions oublier la terrible menace qui a pesé sur nos épaules suite aux jeux de l'Expiation. Ainsi, cent trente tributs s'affronteront durant cent trente jours._

 _Ces jeux seront ceux de la Rédemption._

 _._

J'entends encore les cris hystériques des gens du Capitole qui m'arrivaient depuis ma cellule au centre des tributs. Les drogues que l'on m'injectait continuellement altéraient ma perception de mon environnement, de sorte que je me suis demandée si les privilégiés s'extasiaient de la tenue de nouveaux jeux, ou s'ils rageaient de voir certains d'entre eux poussés dans l'arène. Mais le calme des rues les jours suivants l'annonce me laisse penser qu'eux aussi trouvent juste d'envoyer des tributs pour la rédemption de Panem.

J'ignore combien de jours se sont écoulés depuis que j'ai appris que les jeux n'étaient pas encore terminés pour moi. Il est difficile de tenir les comptes du fond de mon demi-coma artificiel. Ce dont je suis sûre, en revanche, c'est que cette fois, les tributs n'ont pas été livrés en pâture à la foule avant leur entrée dans les jeux. C'est d'ailleurs le secret qui a été le mieux gardé durant les préparatifs. Nul ne sait exactement qui sont les cent trente tributs choisis malgré les spéculations que Caesar Flickerman se fait une joie de partager chaque soir sur les écrans. Même moi, j'ignore qui sont mes adversaires.

Aucune séance d'entrainement, ni individuelle ni collective n'a eu lieu. Pas plus que de séances de préparation interminable pendant lesquelles chaque follicule pileux de mon corps était scruté, débusqué puis arraché sans état d'âme. Je me demande où sont Venia, Flavius et Octavia et leurs limes à ongles à présent. Ont-ils subi un destin aussi tragique que Cinna ? Les organisateurs ont été pris par le temps. On se contente de nous jeter dans la fosse aux lions comme de vulgaires bêtes sauvages.

* * *

\- Est-ce que tout est en place ?

\- Oui, monsieur le Président.

\- Tous les tributs sont dans les tubes.

\- Les caméras sont opérationnelles monsieur le Président.

Une femme mince et anguleuse s'approche de Snow, un peu à l'écart de l'agitation qu'il règne au sein du centre de contrôle.

\- Je tenais à vous féliciter pour votre excellent travail, mademoiselle Kamp. Rendre possible des jeux de cette ampleur en si peu de temps relève du miracle.

\- Nous avons heureusement bénéficié d'infrastructures déjà existantes. Mais je dois avouer que je ne suis pas peu fière de ce que nous avons accompli. Ces jeux seront exceptionnels, croyez-moi.

\- C'est aussi ce que m'a dit votre prédécesseur, Plutarch Heavensbee.

\- Dans un sens, il n'avait pas tort. Panem se souviendra surement des troisièmes jeux de l'Expiation comme ceux ayant failli embraser le pays. Mais dormez sur vos deux oreilles, Snow, car de là où il est désormais, Heavensbee restera sage.

\- Nous allons le voir bientôt. Et je ne vous cache pas mon excitation.

Kamp regagne sa place près de l'arène virtuelle située au centre de la pièce.

\- Prêts messieurs ? Alors allons-y. Que les soixante-seizièmes Hunger Games commencent. Et puisse le sort vous être favorable.

* * *

La plateforme du tube de lancement commence à vibrer sous mes pieds et la salle de préparation disparait peu à peu de mon champ de vision. Le sang me monte à la tête tandis que j'essaie une dernière fois d'assurer mon équilibre encore précaire. Une fois là-haut, je devrai rester immobile soixante secondes avant le début officiel de la partie. Rien que cet exercice me semble impossible dans mon état de faiblesse.

L'arène m'apparait par petites touches successives.

L'endroit me semble à la fois familier et inconnu. Je suis entourée de verdure dont les branchages laissent filtrer les rayons du soleil. Le vent frais brasse des remugles de feuilles en décomposition et de bois résineux, comme lorsque je chasse dans la forêt qui borde le district douze aux prémices de l'automne. Je me demande un instant si je ne suis pas de retour dans l'arène de mes premiers jeux. Sur ma droite, j'aperçois une clairière herbeuse bordée de buissons bas que je ne reconnais pas. Si c'est la même arène, alors j'ai été projetée dans une partie que je n'ai pas visitée.

Une voix féminine se fait entendre et commence le décompte. Seulement cette fois, les choses s'annoncent différentes. Aucunes traces des autres tributs aux alentours, alors que nous sommes censés être cent trente. Seul le chant des oiseaux me répond lorsque je demande à voix haute s'il y a quelqu'un aux alentours. Cette solitude m'oppresse d'avantage. Où sont-ils ? L'arène est-elle si grande que nous avons été éloignés les uns des autres, ou ai-je le droit à un traitement particulier ? La femme entame les dix dernières secondes fatidiques quand je réalise qu'il n'y a pas non plus de corne d'abondance.

Pas de nourriture, pas d'eau, pas d'arme. Pas de tributs. Je me demande quelles autres surprises me réserve Snow.

Trois, deux, un…

Un coup de canon sonne le début des jeux. Je reste un moment immobile puis descends de mon piédestal avec méfiance. Rien ne se produit si ce n'est le crissement des feuilles mortes sous mon poids. Le brouillard qui m'anesthésie le cerveau commence à se dissiper, me rendant progressivement mes facultés mentales. Je me sens déjà plus alerte pour détecter le moindre signe suspect. « Aller Katniss, tu es chez toi dans les bois, tu peux te défendre ». Mais personne ne tente de m'attaquer dans mon dos.

Un premier coup de canon retenti. Il n'aura fallu que quelques secondes pour que l'un de nous ne perde la vie. J'attends fébrilement la suite, mais étrangement, aucun coup supplémentaire ne résonne dans l'arène. Cette fois, je ne pourrais compter sur l'incontournable bain de sang des premières minutes pour m'aider.

Dans cet environnement, je retrouve facilement mes marques. La hauteur du soleil m'indique que nous sommes en milieu de matinée. Malgré la relative fraicheur, il me faut trouver de l'eau et de la nourriture avant le crépuscule. Je n'ai pas avalé grand-chose ces derniers jours, et je regrette les festins interminables auxquels nous avons assisté, Peeta et moi avant nos précédents jeux.

Peeta… A cette pensée, ma gorge se noue et je refoule quelques larmes. Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de lui depuis que Haymitch m'a avoué dans l'hovercraft que le Capitole l'a récupéré. J'ignore où il se trouve, s'il est encore en vie. Égoïstement, j'aimerais qu'il soit ici, avec moi. Je sais que sans lui, je n'aurai pas l'énergie de me battre indéfiniment. Sans ses bras pour me protéger, mes pires cauchemars reviendront me hanter dès que je fermerai les yeux. Je me sens tellement vulnérable depuis qu'il n'est plus là.

Lorsque j'ai compris que les jeux continuaient, j'ai d'abord songé à me laisser aller, à tout abandonner. Il est clair que la révolte dont rêvait tant Gale n'aura jamais lieu, et que la colère qui gronde dans les districts finira pas s'apaiser. Mais ai-je jamais vraiment souhaité un soulèvement ? Depuis que le district douze a été rayé de la carte, toute révolution me semble utopique. La seule chose que nous récolterons en retour, ce sera une pluie de cadavres. Snow a gagné, je lui tire mon chapeau et lui envoie tout mon dégout le plus sincère. Aujourd'hui, mon seul combat est de retrouver Peeta.

Je marche depuis seulement quelques minutes et j'entends déjà l'écho d'une rivière. Elle serpente doucement entre les troncs, claire comme de l'eau de roche. J'y plonge mon index et dépose une goutte sur le bout de ma langue, afin d'y détecter un éventuel poison.

Je m'évanouis au bout de cinq secondes.

Quand j'ouvre les yeux, mes céphalées redoublent d'intensité. Cette forêt se révèle moins accueillante que ne le laissent penser les apparences. Comme le soleil n'a pas encore atteint son zénith, je suppose n'être restée qu'un très court instant inconsciente, mais suffisamment pour devenir une proie facile. De toute façon, les arbres espacés au feuillage clairsemé m'offrent peu de protection. Je m'éloigne du point d'eau toxique en empruntant un chemin escarpé puis décide de grimper à l'un des chênes qui surplombe les autres.

L'escalade est périlleuse. Je ne suis pas au meilleure de ma forme et mes bras peinent à me tirer vers le haut. Il me faut une bonne demi-heure pour atteindre le sommet des frondaisons.

Je dois reconnaitre que la vue est à couper le souffle.

Le paysage s'étend à perte de vue, si bien que je ne peux déterminer les limites de l'arène. J'essaie, comme Beetee me l'a enseigné, de détecter un champ de force, mais je ne perçois rien si ce n'est l'horizon. La forêt elle-même est immense. Je me trouve dans sa partie nord et je devine qu'il me faudrait plusieurs jours de marche pour la traverser de part en part. Au sud est se trouve une étendue mouvante et brumeuse qui ressemble à l'idée que je me fais d'un océan. Impossible de voir plus loin, la houle m'en empêche. Plus au nord se dresse une chaine montagneuse. Ses pics rocheux me fixent telles des canines sur le point de me dévorer. J'en ai la chair de poule. Enneigés, les sommets les plus hauts transpercent les nuages. Rien à redire, le Capitole a frappé très fort.

Un nouveau coup de canon me fait sursauter. Il me semble beaucoup plus lointain que celui de mon arrivée. J'en déduis que c'est parce que le tribut qui vient de s'éteindre se trouve dans une zone éloignée lorsque je vois poindre un hovercraft de la taille d'une mouche bien après les dernières traces de nature verdoyante, vers le sud.

« Plus que cent vingt-huit ». Loin de me rassurer, cette idée me terrifie.

Lorsque la nuit tombe, j'ai parcouru deux ou trois kilomètres en direction des montagnes, pour garder un repère. Cette arène est si colossale que je crains de m'y perdre, de me faire engloutir. Le manque d'eau m'assèche les muqueuses et un gout de fer permanent dans la bouche me donne des nausées. Je crois que j'ai la lèvre craquelée. Je traine le long d'une branche morte le maigre butin de ma chasse de l'après-midi : un écureuil anorexique et un mulot tombé accidentellement sous mon soulier droit. Sur mon dos, le semblant d'arc que j'ai fabriqué avec une branche souple et la nervure principale d'une feuille inconnue particulièrement résistance tressaute à chacune de mes enjambée. Le résultat est loin d'être une merveille de technologie et la faible vélocité de mes flèches de fortune me fait rater ma cible à chaque tentative.

Par chance, je n'ai pas croisé âme qui vive depuis ce matin, seulement des traces de pas qui me prouvent que je ne suis pas le seul être humain dans cette forêt.

Je fixe le ciel dans l'attente de découvrir l'identité des deux victimes de la journée. En vain. Nous n'avons même plus le droit de savoir qui est mort.

Je décide d'adopter ma vieille tactique et de passer la nuit en hauteur. Je choisis une branche particulièrement large et facile d'accès. Je n'ai pas de corde pour m'y accrocher, autant prendre le minimum de risques de chute. Ma combinaison, quoi que souple et fine, semble conçue pour que mon corps conserve une chaleur idéale, si bien que je ne souffre pas de la baisse sensible de la température. Impossible pour moi de faire brûler un feu à cette heure sans me faire repérer, je ferai griller mon écureuil demain.

Ma seconde journée se déroule de la même manière que la précédente. Les montagnes se rapprochent doucement mais je sais qu'elles sont encore loin. Je n'ai pas marché beaucoup aujourd'hui. Mon corps reste faible et je suis obligée de faire de nombreuses pauses pour récupérer. Mon absence de réserves pré jeux exacerbe ma soif, et il devient compliqué de lutter contre. La forêt regorge de ruisseaux qui coulent tous en direction de l'océan à l'est, mais quelques tests rapides m'ont informée que l'eau y est également dangereuse. Malheureusement pour moi, je n'ai pas trouvé d'autres sources.

Aucun autre coup de canon n'a retenti, mais j'ai de nouveau aperçu plusieurs traces de pas dans les environs. Je suis suivie. Les empreintes sont petites, je pense que la personne à qui elles appartiennent ne doit pas être entrée dans l'adolescence, ce qui tend à me rassurer. Je pourrais prendre plus facilement l'avantage face à un enfant. Parfois, j'ai le sentiment de percevoir sa présence, mais elle doit se cacher car je ne la vois pas.

A la fin de la journée, ma souffrance devient intolérable. Ma vision se brouille régulièrement et je me relève péniblement à chaque nouvelle chute. J'ai plusieurs griffures sur les mains et le visage. Si je ne m'hydrate pas très vite, je vais perdre connaissance.

J'ai repéré une minuscule clairière protégée par plusieurs buissons touffus au milieu de laquelle coule l'une des rivières. J'y dépose mes quelques affaires personnelles et m'allonge de sorte qu'une partie de mon corps soit dissimulée par les fourrés. A l'aide d'une écuelle que j'ai tressée dans la journée, je constitue une réserve d'eau conséquente. Ma tentative ressemble plus à celle d'une femme désespérée qu'à une combattante ayant inspiré la révolte de tout un peuple. Mais je réalise qu'en cet instant, c'est exactement ce que je suis. Désespérée.

J'ai à peine le temps d'en avaler la moitié avant de sombrer dans l'oubli.

* * *

Dans sa loge, Snow enrage. Cela fait dix minutes qu'ils ont interrompu la diffusion des Hunger Games et l'émission n'a toujours pas débuté. Si Flickerman ne se décide pas très vite à ramener ses fesses dodues dans le studio, ils risquent de faire chuter l'audimat.

Des cris lui parviennent du couloir. Il se précipite et ouvre la porte à la volée.

\- Que se passe-t-il encore ! tonne-t-il.

Visiblement, Flickerman fait enfin son apparition. Cependant, il ne semble pas décidé à vouloir passer à l'antenne, comme en atteste ses cheveux jaunes d'or pour l'occasion complétement en bataille.

\- Ah, monsieur le Président, je vous cherchais justement. Il est hors de question que j'accepte de tourner cette émission sans la présence de vrais spectateurs ! Vous comprenez, je suis un homme de spectacle et…

\- Nous avons tout essayé, Président Snow, s'excuse la styliste du présentateur, mais il refuse le public artificiel. Nous lui avons pourtant assuré que personne ne verrait la supercherie.

Snow lui sert un sourire compatissant et s'approche de Flickerman, l'attrape fermement par le bras et lui glisse à l'oreille.

\- Ecoutez-moi, Caesar. J'ai toujours été plus que satisfait de vos prestations, comme l'a démontré ma générosité à votre égard. Vous êtes un homme intelligent, vous me l'avez souvent fait remarquer, alors je vais me montrer honnête avec vous. Si cette émission ne débute pas tambour battant dans moins de cinq minutes, je peux vous assurer que vous aurez d'autres raisons de vous plaindre qu'un simple public virtuel.

\- B.. bien monsieur. Je vais finir de me préparer en vitesse, capitule-t-il.

Intérieurement Snow jubile. Il sait depuis toujours que les gens qu'il peut manipuler à sa guise sont ceux qui ont tout à perdre. Flickerman ne vit que pour la télévision, enlevez-lui sa caméra et son costume boule à facettes et ce n'est plus qu'un imbécile dysthymique.

Moins de quatre minutes plus tard, le générique est lancé. Il est temps pour Snow de s'expliquer plus longuement sur les soixante-seizièmes Hunger Games, puisque qu'aucune information complémentaire n'a filtré depuis son discours d'annonce.

Flickerman introduit le show avec sa fougue habituelle. Personne derrière son écran ne peut deviner que cinq minutes plus tôt, il se trouvait à deux doigts de perdre son poste.

\- Alors, alors, je suis sûr que tout comme moi, tout le monde ici se pose une multitude de questions, poursuit Caesar avec son accent ampoulé tandis que des cris d'assentiment factices sont introduits par les producteurs. Mais d'abord, pourquoi tant de mystères, monsieur le Président ?

\- Comme chacun le sait, les derniers jeux se sont tenus il y a tout juste deux mois. Dans ce contexte, il ne nous été pas possible de parcourir les districts pour la sélection de nouveaux tributs. Mais notez bien que là n'est pas le principal.

\- Quel est donc ce principal ? Nous voulons tous savoir, demande avidement Caesar.

\- Les Hunger Games ont été instaurés pour que personne n'oublie le sang versé lors de la précédente rébellion, il y a plus de soixante-quinze ans. Il faut néanmoins reconnaitre que ces derniers mois, ils ont envoyé un message contradictoire à la population de Panem, transformant l'avertissement en argument pour se révolter de nouveau. Quelques individus ont tenté de faire de ce triste épisode de notre passé une nouvelle réalité, que je ne peux accepter. Que nous ne pouvons accepter !

\- Dans ce cas pourquoi maintenir des jeux ?

\- S'ils veulent des affrontements, offrons leur un lieu où ils puissent librement les créer. Mais nous ne leur permettront pas de le faire dans nos propres rues, de détruire nos propres maisons.

\- En parlant de ce lieu, mais quelle arène ! Nous n'en avons vu qu'une toute petite partie mais elle semble gi-gan-tesque !

\- Et elle l'est, croyez-moi !

\- Comment avez-vous pu la construire en si peu de temps ?

\- Nous n'avons pas pu, Caesar. Si vous voulez connaitre le secret, ce lieu existe depuis la création même des jeux. Il s'agit à l'origine d'un centre d'expérimentations que l'on utilisait pour tester les effets reproduits ensuite dans les arènes définitives. Au fil des ans, ce centre s'est agrandi pour devenir ce que vous aurez tout le loisir d'admirer dans les mois qui viennent. Nous n'avons eu qu'à le dépoussiérer un peu pour le rendre présentable.

\- Et pour les tributs ? Alors même que les jeux ont été lancés il y a plus de vingt-quatre heures, moins d'un quart d'entre eux a été dévoilé à nos concitoyens ! J'ai tellement hâte de découvrir ceux qui accompagneront notre fille du feu !

Le regard de Snow se voile.

\- C'est exact, nous avons tenu à préserver les noms de nos tributs jusqu'au dernier moment afin de garantir la surprise générale. Ce choix a été difficile à prendre, je le reconnais.

\- Ces jeux n'ont donc plus rien à voir avec ceux que nous avons connus jusqu'à présent, je me trompe ?

\- Au contraire, vous avez entièrement raison, Caesar.

Snow se détourne du présentateur et fixe intensément la caméra.

\- J'ai conscience que les Hunger Games sont un élément de notre mémoire collective dont les districts ne veulent plus. Il est injuste d'envoyer à une mort certaine les enfants de familles intègres, qui n'ont jamais représenté une menace à notre système. Ainsi je vous promets solennellement que si chacun d'entre nous mesure la portée unificatrice de ces jeux de la Rédemption et la nécessité d'éviter une guerre pour notre survie à tous, ce seront les derniers. Je vous remercie à tous de votre attention.

* * *

Je devine que je suis restée inerte plusieurs heures dès mon réveil. Il fait sensiblement plus chaud que dans mon souvenir et le ciel est à présent parsemé de cumulonimbus grisâtres. Allongée sur le dos, je réalise que je suis dissimulée sous d'épaisses couches de feuillage et de racines en tout genre dont je ne me souviens pas m'être recouverte. J'ai aussi été libérée de mon arc et des trois tiges de bois qui me servent de flèches. Visiblement, quelqu'un s'est occupé de moi avec soin durant mon coma. Même les plus profondes de mes entailles aux mains sont en partie cicatrisées. Aurai-je un allié dont j'ignore tout dans cette arène ?

Une branche craque et je me redresse brusquement, ce qui me vaut une nouvelle migraine fulgurante. Devant moi se trouve la réponse à mes questions, une fillette à la peau sombre et satinée qui me fixe de ses grands yeux innocents. J'avale douloureusement ma salive. Elle lui ressemble trait pour trait, et pourtant ça ne peut être réel…

\- Rue, murmurai-je.

Je vois l'indécision dans son regard.

\- Rue, c'est bien toi ?

Je me hisse péniblement sur mes jambes et la petite fille esquisse un pas en arrière.

\- Non, non, je t'en prie, reste, tentai-je de la rassurer. Je ne te veux aucun mal. Tu peux me faire confiance.

Je me rapproche doucement, puis m'assoie dans l'herbe. Elle met plusieurs minutes pour se décider à m'imiter, mais garde ses distances.

\- Rue était ma sœur, me dit-elle tristement. Ma sœur jumelle.

\- Rue ne m'avait pas dit qu'elle avait une jumelle, m'exclamai-je, surprise. Et je ne me souviens pas t'avoir vue lors de la tournée des vainqueurs.

\- C'est normal, je n'y étais pas.

Je l'encourage doucement à continuer.

\- Personne ne savait. Personne ne devait savoir. C'est ce que papa et maman disaient tout le temps. Quand nous sommes nées, Rue et moi, mes parents n'ont déclaré qu'une seule petite fille.

\- Vous avez partagé la même vie toutes les deux ?

\- Oui, confirme-t-elle en jouant distraitement avec un brin d'herbe.

Puis elle me transperce une seconde fois avec ses yeux bruns.

\- Je sais qui tu es. Je t'ai vue à la télévision, quand il a tué Rue.

\- C'est pour ça que tu t'es occupée de moi ?

Elle hoche la tête, puis se rapproche de moi jusqu'à ce que nos bras se frôlent.

\- Comment de temps suis-je restée allongée par terre ?

\- Je t'ai trouvée il y a deux jours. Tu as du boire beaucoup d'eau pour dormir aussi longtemps.

\- Quelques gorgées seulement. J'avais vraiment très soif.

\- Je sais comment empêcher d'agir le somnifère qu'ils ont mis dedans.

\- Vraiment ?

Je sens un soulagement m'envahir tandis que la fillette sort de sa poche quelques baies rabougries couleur argile.

\- Ce sont des baies de Goji. Il faut les laisser tremper quelques minutes dans l'eau avant de la boire. Je te montrerai où les cueillir.

\- Avec plaisir ! Tu t'appelles Rue également ?

\- A la maison, tout le monde m'appelle Prue.

J'essaie de rassembler mes esprits.

\- Si tu dis vrai, Prue, cela fait plus de soixante-douze heures que les jeux ont commencé. Qu'as-tu fait pendant tout ce temps ?

\- Je t'ai suivie. Je ne savais pas comment venir te parler.

\- Tu n'as croisé personne d'autre ?

\- Non, me répond-elle en détournant les yeux, mal à l'aise. Personne.

\- Tu es sûre ? Nous ne devons pourtant pas être les seules dans ce bois.

\- Certaine, affirme-t-elle en me regardant en face cette fois.

\- Viens, avançons. Je vais essayer de nous trouver un endroit à l'abri pour passer la nuit. Et si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais beaucoup récupérer mon arc.

Elle m'entraine vers un buisson dans lequel est cachée mon arme. Je décide de continuer ma route avec la montagne en ligne de mire. Sur le chemin, Prue me montre un arbre frêle dont les ramures sveltes font d'excellentes flèches. Je réussi même à chasser un écureuil plus charnu que le précèdent.

Nous allumons un feu pour le diner avant que le jour ne décline.

\- Prue, comment t'es-tu retrouvée ici ?

Cette question me brûle les lèvres depuis notre rencontre, mais je préférais attendre qu'elle se sente suffisamment en confiance.

\- Ma maison a été fouillée par les Pacificateurs à cause des émeutes qu'il y a eues au district onze. Mon père a été arrêté et accusé de rébellion. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de monter dans la chambre avant qu'ils arrivent, alors j'étais là, dans la cuisine. L'un d'entre eux m'a reconnue. Comme toi, il a cru que j'étais Rue. Le chef l'a obligé à m'emmener moi aussi.

J'essuie du dos de la main les larmes qui coulent sur ses joues, et la serre contre moi. Une rage sourde m'enflamme de l'intérieur.

\- Quand ils ont compris que mes parents leur avaient menti sur moi, ils m'ont envoyée au Capitole pour les punir. Je suis restée des jours et des jours dans une petite pièce, comme une prison.

Ses dernières paroles me parviennent dans un sanglot.

\- J'ai eu tellement peur qu'ils me tuent…

\- Ils ne te tueront pas. Regarde-moi Prue, je ne les laisserai pas faire, tu m'entends ? Je te promets que je ne les laisserai pas faire. Pas cette fois.

La viande est prête à manger quand nous nous séparons. Prue part puiser un peu d'eau dans mon écuelle pendant que je dépèce consciencieusement notre repas. Mon corps s'est habitué à une restriction alimentaire drastique depuis ma détention, n'empêche que je suis affamée.

J'attrape avec reconnaissance l'eau que Prue me tend après son retour.

\- Tu peux y aller, me dit-elle d'une voix chevrotante, les baies de Goji ont fait leur effet.

J'avale les quelques gorgées d'une seule traite.

Ce n'est que lorsque mes yeux se ferment d'eux-mêmes sans que je ne puisse lutter que je réalise que j'ai été piégée.

* * *

.

 _Chaque review contribuera à la survie de Katniss..._


	2. Chapter II - Règlement de compte

**_Disclamer_** : Tout à Suzanne Collins

 _ **Résumé**_ : Le Capitole a gagné la première bataille contre les rebelles en détruisant le district treize. Pour mater les plus récalcitrants, Snow décide de lancer les soixante-seizièmes Hunger Games deux mois seulement après l'Expiation. Beaucoup de règles ont changé dans le but ultime de rétablir la paix à Panem. Que les jeux de la Rédemption commencent. (Réécriture du tome III)

Post Tome II : L'embrasement. Ne tient pas compte du troisième livre.

 ** _Rating_** : T pour l'instant

* * *

 **Chapitre II – Règlement de compte**

.

Mes agresseurs m'ont introduit des feuilles dans la bouche pour me bâillonner et de la boue séchée m'empêche d'ouvrir les yeux. Mes poignets sont solidement arrimés à ce que j'identifie être le tronc d'un jeune if. Chaque inspiration est un calvaire, le gout d'humus me donne la nausée.

Ils sont dans les parages. J'entends leurs chuchotements, leur rire parfois. J'en dénombre au minimum trois. Des hommes. Je sens mes poils se hérisser sur mes avant-bras et tente de maitriser les tremblements qui m'assaillent. Il n'est jamais bon de se retrouver à la merci de ses adversaires dans les jeux. D'autant plus si vous êtes seule. Mon cerveau bourdonne de milles et une questions tandis que je retrouve peu à peu ma lucidité. Qui sont-ils ? Que vont-ils faire de moi ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir tuée directement pour éliminer une concurrente supplémentaire ?

Me priver de mes sens est la pire des tortures. Quitte à me faire tuer, autant que ce soit maintenant. Je n'ai plus la force de conviction nécessaire pour croire qu'il y a une chance que je m'en sorte si je reste sage. Je commence à m'agiter pour attirer leur attention. Mes coups de pieds meurent dans le vent et mes liens m'entament sévèrement la peau à chaque mouvement. Un liquide chaud coule désormais le long de mes doigts, les blessures semblent profondes. J'essaie de crier mais seuls des grognements sourds traversent mon bâillon végétal.

Je les entends à peine arriver. Ils savent se faire discrets au besoin, ce qui explique que je ne me sois pas rendue compte de leur présence les jours précédents. Je devine pourtant qu'ils devaient être dans les parages en train de m'épier.

\- Nous devrions la détacher maintenant qu'elle est réveillée, dit-enfin une voix en pleine mue.

Je grogne mon assentiment.

\- Attendons encore un peu. Elle peut être particulièrement dangereuse lorsqu'elle est énervée.

A la fois mielleux et autoritaire, c'est un timbre de voix qui m'est familier. J'ai dû rencontrer cet homme par le passé, mais j'ai beau me triturer les méninges, impossible de mettre un visage dessus. Cependant, tous mes sens se mettent instinctivement en alerte et une sueur froide me coule le long de la colonne vertébrale. Mes nausées s'intensifient, de la bile me remonte le long de l'œsophage. J'étouffe et m'agite en redoublant d'énergie.

\- Elle vomit ! Libérez là, vite avant qu'elle n'inhale le contenu de son estomac !

Quelqu'un me retire mon bâillon à la hâte tandis que deux mains puissantes me basculent la tête en avant. L'acidité de la bile me brûle la bouche avant que je ne la recrache maladroitement, prise d'une quinte de toux. Toujours aveugle, j'avale le liquide légèrement sucré que l'on fait ensuite couler sur mes lèvres, me préparant à m'écrouler une troisième fois. Au contraire il m'apaise.

\- Laissez-moi, je vais m'en occuper maintenant, ordonne celui qui ne m'est pas inconnu.

Les pas s'éloignent avant que je n'aie le temps de les retenir. Je cherche encore mon souffle. Des mains à la peau douce se referment sur mon cou et une vague de peur me submerge de nouveau.

\- Ne bougez pas, mademoiselle Everdeen, je vais vous rendre la vue, me murmure-t-il à l'oreille.

Et soudain, je sais qui se trouve à mes côtés. Plutarch Heavensbee. Ses doigts agiles frottent délicatement mes paupières avec un filet d'eau. Une fois parfaitement propres, je les entre-ouvre puis les referment aussitôt, agressée par la luminosité. Il me faut une bonne minute pour réussir à faire le point sur le visage torturé de l'ancien Haut Juge. Il se penche de nouveau vers moi mais je m'écarte vivement en lâchant un gémissement. Une douleur aigue m'irradie jusqu'aux épaules chaque fois que les liens me tailladent un peu plus la chair.

\- Tant pis, nous parlerons une autre fois, concède-t-il en se reculant. Mais n'oubliez pas qui est votre véritable ennemi.

Je l'entends s'éloigner et soupire de soulagement en reprenant ma position initiale, adossée à l'arbre auquel je suis attachée. Il me faut plusieurs minutes pour me calmer.

Non, je n'oublie pas. Je n'oublie pas que c'est lui qui a abandonné Peeta et les autres tributs dans l'arène. J'ai conscience de l'injustice de lui attribuer toute la responsabilité des évènements actuels mais après l'échec de notre sauvetage, il me fallait un coupable. C'était une question de survie. Dans mes rares moments de lucidité au fond de ma cellule, je me suis nourrie de ma haine à son encontre pour m'aider à tenir.

L'hovercraft des rebelles dans lequel j'ai été évacuée après l'Expiation était chargé de nous conduire au district treize, dont je ne croyais toujours pas réellement à l'existence. Nous devions y retrouver les rescapés du douze, ceux qui avaient pu fuir à temps. Je devais surtout y retrouver ma famille, ma mère, Prim. Prim… Les choses ont dégénéré à l'orée de l'espace aérien défendu par les rebelles. Une escouade d'hoverplanes du Capitole nous attendait, postée en embuscade. Nul besoin d'être doué en calcul, nous avons immédiatement su que seules deux solutions s'offraient à nous. Fléchir ou mourir. Une fois n'est pas coutume, personne ne s'est soucié de me demander mon avis, certainement parce que ce n'était pas le leur. Pour rester en vie, nous nous sommes laissés capturer. J'entends encore Haymitch me dire que ma vie n'a pas de prix. J'ignorais jusqu'alors que celle des autres en avait un.

Le centre d'entrainement des tributs s'est transformé en prison de haute sécurité pour ennemis de l'état de niveau cinq – les plus dangereux. Presque un honneur, vu le peu de gens qui ont eu droit à cette distinction depuis la création de Panem. Des souvenirs, j'en garde peu. Je suis devenue tellement violente lorsqu'un garde nous a appris la destruction du treize et la mort probable de tous ses occupants qu'ils ont dû me shooter quatre-vingt-quinze pourcent du temps. Les cinq pourcent restant ont servi à m'annoncer mon retour dans les jeux.

Nous dînons autour des braises de leur dernier feu, ou plutôt je les regarde manger puisqu'il est difficile pour moi de les imiter avec les bras dans le dos. La frugalité de leur repas reflète leurs difficultés à trouver de la nourriture. Depuis que j'ai recraché le morceau de pie qu'Heavensbee m'a introduit de force dans le gosier, personne ne m'a rien proposé pour me rassasier. Tant mieux, j'ai encore l'estomac fragile après avoir vomit.

Ils sont quatre. Deux garçons accompagnent l'ancien Haut Juge et la sœur de Rue. Le plus âgé a fait tatouer un quatre finement calligraphié sur son épaule droite. Ses longs cheveux clairs tombant négligemment sur sa nuque et son nez en trompette laissent à son visage un vestige d'enfance mais je le soupçonne d'avoir déjà fêté ses vingt ans. Il semble plus réservé qu'Ezko, le garçon à la voix traitre que j'ai entendu à mon réveil. De haut de ses quinze ans, il ne cesse de parler de sa participation active aux soulèvements du district cinq dont il est originaire. Bavard et agité, il ne peut rester au même endroit plus de quelques minutes d'affilées. Quoi que fatiguant, il m'est d'emblée sympathique. Sûrement parce que c'est lui que s'est occupé de panser mes poignets avec de larges feuilles parfumées dès qu'il a remarqué mes entailles. Sûrement aussi parce que bien que nous soyons dans les Hunger Games, il semble inoffensif de nature.

Les deux inconnus ont décidé de former une alliance dès le premier jour. D'après ce que j'ai entendu, leurs plateformes de lancement étaient presque côte à côte dans l'arène. Ils se sont battus un moment après le premier coup de canon, avant que Villiam, le blond, réussisse à résonner Ezko. Leur participation active aux soulèvements contre le Capitole a fait le reste. Je les sens proches d'une certaine manière, soudés. Ils sont tombés sur Plutarch Heavensbee et Prue le deuxième jour, qu'ils ont capturés et interrogés longuement avant de leur accorder leur confiance. Je suis surprise de voir une complicité naissante entre chacun d'eux, puisque nous sommes tous adversaires, mais je comprends leur réticence à devenir des tueurs. La première fois est toujours la pire. C'est celle qui nous fait perdre notre innocence, et un peu de ce que l'on est aussi. Ils ont choisis d'être unis plutôt que se transformer en chasseur et proie. Il nous reste quatre mois pour ça de toute façon.

Depuis qu'elle sait que je suis réveillée, Prue, intimidée, ne cesse de me jeter des regards désolés.

Le repas touche à sa fin. Ezko et Villiam partent jeter un coup d'œil aux alentours pour s'assurer qu'aucun intrus ne se trouve à proximité de la clairière abritée où ils ont installé leur camp de fortune. Mais la forêt semble peut visitée en ce moment. Je me demande dans quelle galère se trouvent les autres tributs.

Plutarch Heavensbee s'active pour installer des palissades de branches artisanales qui nous dissimulent davantage aux yeux d'éventuels rôdeurs. Prue n'a toujours pas quitté son mutisme. Ses doigts fins attrapent les fruits ridés que je reconnais être des baies de Goji avec fébrilité avant de les déposer dans ma petite coupelle remplie d'eau. Cependant, elle n'ose pas s'approcher de moi pour me permettre d'en boire le contenu.

\- Vous l'avez utilisée, j'interpelle Heavensbee en désignant la petite fille du menton. Vous l'avez manipulée tout comme vous vous êtes servi de moi.

\- Comment faire autrement ? me répond-il sereinement en installant la dernière barrière. Vous ne seriez jamais venue avec nous de votre propre gré.

\- Et je partirai de mon côté dès que vous m'aurez libérée !

\- Alors vous ne m'encouragez pas à vous détacher. Mais inutile de prendre une décision si hâtive. J'ai bon espoir de vous convaincre de rester parmi nous.

\- C'est votre espoir qui vous a amené ici. Il serait tant d'arrêté de rêver et d'affronter la réalité, ne croyez-vous pas ? je rétorque, vicieuse.

Il se contente de me fixer, impénétrable.

Le jour commence à décliner et chacun s'installe pour la nuit. Villiam détache l'une de mes mains pour me permettre de m'allonger et de me reposer. Après avoir écrasé les dernières braises du bûcher avec sa chaussure, il annonce prendre le premier tour de garde et s'installe sur un rocher pointu non loin de moi.

\- Tu ne veux pas me détacher l'autre main ? je lui demande après avoir désespérément cherché une position confortable – mon épaule maintenue en arrière à cause de mon bras entravé me coupe la circulation sanguine et des fourmillements commencent à me picorer la main.

\- Je tiens à être encore en vie demain matin, répond-il avec un sourire.

\- J'ai des projets plus urgents que celui de t'assassiner, je t'assure.

\- Bien essayé, mais tant que je ne te connais pas, je ne prends pas de risque. Et il ne serait pas très content, ajoute-t-il en pointant d'un coup de menton la masse immobile d'Heavensbee dont les ronflements nous parviennent déjà.

Objectivement, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir de prendre des précautions, mais je commence à être frustrée de devoir rester dans la même position.

\- J'imagine que je vais devoir passer les trois mois qui viennent attachée, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Il faudrait déjà que tu vives aussi longtemps…

Je me raidis instantanément et l'illusion de sécurité qui m'a envahie depuis que Heavensbee s'est endormi s'évapore comme de la fumée. Villiam ne manque pas de percevoir mon trouble.

\- Zen, Katniss. Je n'ai pas non plus le projet de me débarrasser de toi. Mais vu qu'il y a foule aux Hunger Games en ce moment, je ne suis pas persuadé de pouvoir te garder en vie indéfiniment.

Sa remarque me laisse perplexe. J'espère qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un nouveau plan tordu monté de toutes pièces par Heavensbee comme lors de l'Expiation.

\- Pourquoi voudrais-tu me garder en vie ? je lui demande suspicieusement.

Il hausse subrepticement les épaules alors qu'une ombre se faufile silencieusement jusqu'à nous. Vill pose son index devant sa bouche pour me dissuader d'ouvrir la bouche et attrape un bâton qu'il a méticuleusement aiguisé pour en faire un javelot. Ce n'est qu'en voyant la lune se refléter dans ses grands yeux sombres que nous réalisons qu'il s'agit de Prue. Je la croyais dans les bras de Morphée.

\- Je n'arrive pas à dormir, explique-t-elle avec une petite voix.

Villiam range son arme et elle se détend, cependant, je sens que quelque chose la tracasse.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Prue ? Ça ne va pas ?

Je me redresse et l'invite à s'installer entre mes jambes, tout en gratifiant Villiam d'un dernier regard qui signifie qu'il ne s'en sortira pas avec autant de facilité. Je veux savoir ce que Heavensbee lui a fait promettre.

\- Alors p'tit canard, dis-moi tout, je l'encourage une seconde fois.

Un sanglot la saisit et je passe mon bras libéré autour de son corps frêle.

\- Je suis dé-désolée…

\- Ce n'ai pas grave Prue. Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi, lui dis-je doucement. Tu as été forcée, tu ne pouvais pas faire autrement.

Elle pleure de plus belle et le niveau sonore de ses gémissements risque de trahir notre présence. Villiam m'ordonne de la faire taire et je tente de la calmer en le berçant doucement.

\- Chuuut. Aller, c'est fini maintenant.

\- Tu m-me pard-donnes ?

\- Bien sûr que je te pardonne. N'y pense plus, d'accord ?

\- Il m'a dit que si je faisais ça, je n'aurais plus besoin de m'en vouloir de la mort de Prue. Que plus personne ne pourrait me reprocher quoi que ce soit. Et que c'était ma façon de te remercier de ce que tu as fait pour elle.

Je lâche un hoquet d'indignation. Heavensbee est vraiment prêt à tout pour arriver à ses fins.

\- Mais tu n'y es pour rien si ta sœur a été moissonnée, Prue.

Elle hoche la tête avec dépit, et je redoute une nouvelle salve de larmes qui ne vient pas.

\- Rue trouvait toujours le moyen de s'échapper quand venait son tour de rester à la maison, se souvient-elle. Elle grimpait aux arbres et s'amusait à embêter ceux qui travaillaient. Certains de nos voisins ont fini par être au courant, mais ça n'a jamais empêché Rue de sortir. Rien ne pouvait empêcher Rue de sortir de toute façon. Elle me disait qu'elle se sentait prisonnière dans la maison, alors que moi je n'étais rassurée qu'une fois à l'abri de nos quatre murs. Elle a toujours été plus courageuse que moi, c'est pour ça que c'est elle qui était présente à la moisson. C'est de ma faute si elle a été appelée et pas moi. C'est à cause de moi si elle est morte.

\- Ne dis pas ça…

\- Je sais que mes parents auraient voulu que ce soit moi qui parte.

\- Ils voulaient qu'aucune de vous ne parte, la contredis-je. Ils ont fait tout ce qui était en leur pouvoir pour vous protéger toutes les deux.

\- Un jour j'ai entendu mon père dire à ma mère que c'était une bonne chose d'en avoir fait deux pareilles, des filles. Que comme ça ils réussiraient peut être à rendre l'une des deux heureuse, et il a ajouté qu'il faudrait faire un choix en regardant par la fenêtre Rue qui jouait dehors. Pourquoi a-t-il dit ça alors ?

Je ne sais que répondre.

\- Chez moi, je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une histoire comme la tienne, avouai-je. Au douze, les accouchements se déroulent obligatoirement sous l'œil d'un Pacificateur. Je ne savais pas qu'il était possible de dissimuler la naissance d'un enfant.

\- Oh ça s'est déjà vu, intervient Villiam. Plusieurs familles ont été arrêtées pour avoir caché des enfants au fil des ans.

\- Mais comment est-ce possible ? Un bébé, ça ne se camoufle pas dans un placard au milieu des pommes de terre !

\- Les femmes cachent leur grossesse, m'apprend-il, ou elles essaient de faire passer leur bébé pour mort-né puis le réanime ensuite. Une vieille femme de mon village a prétexté devoir aider son mari manchot à manœuvrer leur voilier pour mettre bas en pleine mer. Naturellement, elle est revenue sans enfant, disant qu'elle n'avait pas le nécessaire pour s'en occuper sur le bateau et que celui-ci a succombé au froid après quelques heures de vie seulement. Parfois, quand je passais leur vendre ma pèche de la journée, j'entendais des gazouillements dans la pièce d'à côté.

Il marque une pause, happé par ses pensées.

\- Un jour il n'y a plus eu de gazouillements, finit-il par dire avec amertume. Je n'ai jamais su ce qu'est devenu le petit.

\- Mais pourquoi prendre autant de risques si la supercherie est découverte à chaque fois ?

\- Pour l'espoir. L'espoir de pouvoir contrer le système, d'y trouver une faille. Lorsqu'ils deviennent suffisamment grands et autonomes, les enfants non déclarés quittent leur district pour partir en quête d'une vie meilleure.

\- Au Capitole ?

\- Au Capitole, au district treize si les parents ont suffisamment foi en son existence, ou simplement à la recherche d'un lieu utopique qui ne serait pas sous l'autorité de Panem.

\- Est-ce que certains ont survécu ?

\- C'est ce que racontent les vieilles légendes qui circulent. Il paraitrait même qu'un personnage important des jeux à l'heure actuelle est en fait un enfant des districts, mais j'ignore si cette information est fiable.

Est-ce vraiment si surprenant comme histoire ? Je repense à cette fois où Gale et moi voulions nous enfuir dans la forêt. Je reste convaincue que nous aurions pu réussir, trouver un endroit où nous aurions eu une vie paisible. Aujourd'hui, je regrette de ne pas avoir eu le courage de le faire. Aurions-nous découvert des petits villages illégaux construits par des gens ayant fui l'emprise du Capitole ?

Nous n'ajoutons plus rien. Je m'interroge sur le nom du personnage important qu'a mentionné Villiam. S'il existe vraiment, il doit redouter que cette information sur ses origines puisse être découverte un jour.

Prue et moi nous endormons l'une contre l'autre sous la surveillance attentive de Villiam.

* * *

\- Vous me semblez pensif, monsieur le Président. Il y a un problème ?

Contrarié, l'homme soupire bruyamment.

\- Les vendanges prennent du retard. De nouvelles grèves ont encore ralenti la production ces derniers jours. Le vin est l'une de nos ressources les plus prisées du Capitole, et je crains que nous n'en recevions que trop peu cette année.

\- Le onze reste le plus virulent, admet inutilement Kamp.

\- Il est vrai que les deux cadavres que nous leur avons rendus avant-hier n'ont pas eu l'effet escompté.

\- Frappons plus fort, dans ce cas, propose la Haut Juge.

Sur l'écran principal de la salle de contrôle, le visage d'une fillette à la peau aussi brune que ses yeux s'illumine.

\- Mettez-là en danger et demain les effectifs de travail seront au complet.

Snow semble méditer cette proposition, puis il hoche doucement la tête.

\- C'est encore trop tôt. Gardons cette ultime cartouche à notre fusil pour les situations d'urgence. Où est son père ?

\- Toujours en plein désert, au sud-ouest de l'arène. C'est un battant, il ne devrait pas tarder à s'approcher de la passerelle.

\- Très bien, déclenchez une tempête de sable. Une grosse tempête de sable.

Kamp programme une équation compliquée dans son ordinateur et l'icône « vent violent » apparait en haut à droite de l'écran.

\- Attendez que l'heure du souper ait sonné et assurez-vous que tout le district onze assiste à la scène, ordonne Snow.

\- Dois-je diffuser les images dans les autres districts également ?

\- Non, les autres n'ont pas besoin de savoir.

Satisfait, Snow quitte la pièce à grandes enjambées. Sa petite-fille l'attend sagement à la maison. Il lui a promis de rentrer tôt pour regarder les Hunger Games avec elle. Et ce soir, le spectacle sera incontestablement au rendez-vous.

* * *

Il me faut attendre le lendemain après-midi pour avoir ma première vraie conversation avec l'ancien Haut Juge.

Un nouveau coup de canon nous accompagne jusqu'à une carrière rocheuse un peu en amont du campement. Puis une centaine de bruits sourds se mettent à résonner en cadence autour de nous. Je devine que Ezko, Villiam et Prue frappent des pierres entre elles pour nous donner un peu d'intimité, à Heavensbee et moi. Avec le raffut qu'ils font, difficile pour les micros de l'arène de saisir nos paroles avec précision. L'ancien haut juge explore les environs rapidement et viens se placer à ma droite de manière calculée. Je songe à fuir l'espace d'une seconde. Maintenant que je suis libre, il me serait facile de piquer un sprint vers la forêt avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qui se passe. Mais une partie de moi reste très curieuse d'entendre ce qu'il a à dire. Je pourrai toujours m'échapper plus tard.

\- Excusez mon indélicatesse, mademoiselle Everdeen, mais je n'avais d'autres choix. Très bien, s'exclame-t-il devant mon regard courroucé. C'est absolument parfait, continuez de me fixer de cette façon.

\- Vous voulez me faire croire que vous n'aviez d'autres choix que de m'attacher à un piquet comme un gibier et me faire manger de la terre. Redites moi ça une seconde fois et c'est moi qui n'aurai d'autres choix que de vous planter une flèche dans le cœur !

Il m'envoie un sourire radieux qu'il dissimule maladroitement en se frottant le visage.

\- Je suis sûr que Snow adore ce qu'il voit. Dommage qu'il ne puisse pas vous entendre en ce moment, explique-t-il en tendant l'oreille vers la source du tapage infernal. Si cela peut vous calmer, je vous autoriserai à me frapper à la fin de notre conversation. Mais commençons. Nous n'avons que très peu de temps et tant de choses à nous dire.

\- A quoi vous jouez ?

\- Je ne joue pas. Je suis intimement persuadé que pour votre sécurité, il est préférable que Snow nous voit rivaux.

\- Parce que nous ne le sommes pas ?

\- Arrêtez votre crise d'adolescence puérile, me lance-t-il, froissant mon amour propre. Bientôt vous saisirez le pourquoi de cette mascarade. En attendant, faites fonctionner vos méninges et comprenez que je ne vous veux aucun mal.

Il s'approche encore, m'offrant une vue plongeante sur les cicatrices qui lézardent son visage. Je n'y ai pas réellement prêté attention jusqu'à maintenant. Beaucoup paraissent profondes. Plusieurs nerfs semblent avoir été sectionnés, la partie supérieure gauche de sa lèvre ne bouge pratiquement plus lorsqu'il parle. Pour la première fois, je réalise qu'il a dû payer cher sa trahison avant d'être envoyé ici.

\- Que savez-vous de ces jeux, Katniss ? Qu'avez-vous entendu lorsque vous étiez au Capitole ?

\- J'étais constamment sédatée, la seule chose dont je me souviens vraiment est le discours de Snow.

\- Celui qui dit que nous serons cent trente tributs et que nous passerons des mois ici ?

\- Oui, confirmai-je.

\- Donc vous ne savez que très peu de choses.

\- Je sais que personne ne sortira vivant, et surtout pas moi ! Et qu'à cause de votre plan minable dont j'ignorais l'existence, je suis condamnée à voir d'autres gens mourir.

J'ai envie de hurler, de le frapper jusqu'à en faire de la charpie. Je remarque à peine que des larmes roulent sur mes joues. La colère que j'ai ressentie lorsque j'ai compris qu'ils s'étaient tous servi de moi dans l'hovercraft ne m'a jamais vraiment quittée.

\- Alors monsieur le Haut Juge, quel effet ça fait de se retrouver au cœur de son propre jeu ?

\- J'avoue que je préférais le regarder à la télévision, mais entendez que je n'ai jamais voulu ça. Le geai moqueur devait devenir le porte-parole de ce soulèvement, c'était notre seule chance de réussite.

\- Vous avez laissé Peeta dans cette arène ! Vous avez laissé les gens de mon district se faire exterminer ! Et vous pensiez encore pouvoir me manipuler à votre guise après tous ces crimes ? Vous vous leurrez, Heavensbee. Je n'ai rien d'un animal fragile à qui on dicte sa conduite.

\- J'en ai bien conscience. Cependant vous avez tort, Katniss. Vous nous auriez offert naturellement votre aide car vous êtes suffisamment adulte pour comprendre qu'une fois la révolte enclenchée, la seule issue possible est la victoire. Mais nous perdons notre temps. La révolution dont rêvait le peuple n'aura pas lieu, et mon seul objectif à présent est de vous sortir d'ici vivante. Non, ne protestez pas ! m'interrompt-il alors que je m'apprête à m'opposer de nouveau à lui. Ces Hunger Games sont sans pareil…

\- J'avais remarqué, merci.

\- … Mais pas pour les raisons que vous croyez. Avez-vous envie de tuer vos adversaires, Katniss ?

Je considère rapidement la question. Suis-je prête à agrandir la famille de fantômes qui me hante chaque nuit ?

\- Non. A part vous peut être.

\- Croyez-vous que les rebelles envoyés dans l'arène tenteront de massacrer leurs frères d'arme pour l'amusement du Capitole ?

\- Ils n'auront pas le choix, ce sont les règles ! Je n'ai jamais voulu tuer qui que soit, j'y ai été contrainte.

\- Pourquoi n'y a-t-il pas d'armes alors ? Réfléchissez ! Pourquoi sommes-nous obligés d'utiliser des pierres comme couteau et de fabriquer des lances comme à l'époque des premiers hommes ?

Je ne vois pas où il veut en venir.

\- Peut-être que Snow veut nous faire payer en nous obligeant à nous salir les mains. Il veut qu'on souffre, qu'un s'égorge, qu'on se mutile ! Ce type est un malade, comment puis-je savoir ce qui se passe dans son esprit malsain !

\- Il ne veut pas qu'on s'entre-tue.

\- Hein ? m'exclamai-je bêtement.

\- Il ne veut pas qu'on se tue, Katniss.

\- Ça n'a aucun sens. Ce sont les jeux de la faim, Heavensbee, pas un camp de vacances !

\- Snow a organisé ces jeux pour apaiser les districts et ramener le calme à Panem. Or, comme il l'a appris à ses dépens, ce n'est pas un bain de sang qui va calmer les esprits. Il veut le contrôle. Le contrôle exclusif et total sur ce qui se déroule ici. Personne ne tuera qui que ce soit. Beaucoup se connaissaient avant le début des jeux, ou ont entendu parler les uns des autres. Notre petit groupe en est la preuve si vous en cherchez une. Et notre cher Président n'est pas dupe. Pire, il nous encourage à vivre en communauté en nous privant des moyens de nous tuer. Ce n'est pas un hasard.

\- Il ne peut y avoir qu'un seul survivant…

\- Vraiment ? Je ne me souviens pas l'avoir entendu dire quoi que ce soit par rapport aux conditions de victoire. Ces jeux dureront cent trente jours. Point. C'est bien la première fois qu'ils ont une date de fin programmée à l'avance.

\- Alors que veut-il ?

\- Avec Prue, nous avons vu un garçon écrasé par la chute d'un arbre. C'était au tout début, avant que nous soyons capturés par Vill et Ezko. Ce garçon venait du district onze, lui aussi. C'est l'une des régions où les émeutes ont été les plus sanglantes et les rebelles les plus actifs.

\- Il se sert de nous comme punition.

\- Je dirais plutôt comme moyen de pression. Les tributs choisis sont des figures locales connues et appréciées des rebelles. Des maris, des pères, des amis. Le message est on ne peut plus clair. S'ils veulent les revoir vivants, il faut que les affrontements cessent. Pour chaque affront à l'autorité, ils perdront un être cher.

\- C'est pour ça qu'ils ne veulent pas qu'on s'entre tue. Ce sont eux qui nous tuent. C'est l'arène qui nous tue.

\- Mais c'est un pari risqué. Il faut savamment doser les exécutions. Car trop de sanctions et la révolte repartira de plus belle.

Ainsi, c'est le comportement de nos proches des districts qui détermine si nous allons vivre ou mourir. Mais qu'en est-il pour moi, qui suis désormais une sans famille ?

\- Il n'y a plus de district douze. Personne pour tenir tête au Capitole. Personne pour se révolter si je meurs.

\- Si c'était le cas, vous seriez déjà morte. Mais vous êtes la fille du feu, le chouchou du Capitole, le symbole d'espoir ! S'il vous élimine aujourd'hui, Snow fera de vous un martyr. Tant que vous ne représentez pas ouvertement une menace contre le Capitole, il a les mains liées et vous restez intouchable. Mais il sera contraint d'agir s'il se sent en danger. C'est la raison de toute cette mise en scène, votre enlèvement après la trahison de Prue, la fausse méfiance dont je fais preuve à votre égard. Comme vous vous en êtes aperçue, je suis devenu persona non grata depuis quelques semaines. Être trop proche de moi serait compromettant pour votre survie, mais je refuse de vous laisser seule tant que vous n'aurez pas trouvé d'autres alliés qui vous protègeront.

Une question me brûle les lèvres, même si je redoute la réponse.

\- Est-ce que Peeta est ici ?

\- Je l'ai entendu dire pendant mes petites séances amicales avec les Pacificateurs, mais je ne peux vous l'assurer.

C'est comme un coup poing dans l'estomac. Même si une partie de moi l'avait envisagée, cette réalité de le savoir en danger quelque part dans cette arène démesurée – voire déjà mort – me blesse profondément.

\- Cependant, si c'est le cas, reprend Heavensbee, il a certainement été envoyé à l'autre bout de cette arène, qui croyez-moi, est vaste. Votre petit jeu des amants maudits vous rend sympathiques aux yeux du Capitole, d'autant plus maintenant que Snow a fait croire à tout Panem que vous aviez perdu votre bébé suite à l'Expiation.

La nouvelle de la perte officielle de mon bébé m'a été rapportée durant ma détention. Naturellement, les nombreux examens biologiques en tout genre qu'ils m'ont fait subir leur ont fait comprendre que c'était du bluff. Alors, pour se débarrasser de la bombe qu'avait lancée Peeta avant qu'elle ne lui explose à la figure, le Président l'a désamorcée de façon à ne créer aucune polémique. « La nature a décidé, c'est très malheureux pour notre fille du feu… » Blablabla… Que répondre à ça, à part concéder que oui, c'est tragique.

\- Snow s'arrangera pour vous garder éloignés l'un de l'autre le plus longtemps possible. Mais ce n'est pas votre unique connaissance ici. Vous êtes susceptible de croiser la majorité de ceux qui ont été emprisonnés à nos côtés. Votre ancien mentor, Haymitch Abernathy, les tributs qui ne sont pas morts durant les soixante quinzièmes Hunger Games, comme Finnick Odair, ou encore votre ami…

\- Gale ! Il faut que je les retrouve avant qu'il ne leur arrive quelque chose !

\- Je vous aiderai, vous avez ma parole.

\- Et vous mourrez !

\- N'ayez crainte, je suis déjà mort, mademoiselle Everdeen. Dans quatre mois au maximum ma chair entamera son processus de putréfaction. Je vous ai attendue toute ma vie, laissez-moi me battre pour votre survie le plus longtemps possible. C'est la dernière chose à laquelle je puisse me raccrocher. Vous vous tiendrez sage, désormais ?

Mon silence passe pour un consentement. Sa détermination est si intense, si palpable que je n'ose intervenir. Quelque part en moi, une petite flamme vient de s'allumer. J'aimerai tellement pouvoir croire que Gale, Peeta, Finnick et les autres auront une possibilité, même infime de regagner leur foyer. Alors si cette possibilité passe par Plutarch, je l'accepte. Ses connaissances sur les coulisses des jeux et sur la conduite de Snow me seront utiles. Je n'ai pas mieux en réserve de toute façon.

\- Maintenant, souvenez-vous que c'est moi qui ai délibérément abandonné Peeta aux mains du Capitole et frappez moi aussi fort que possible. Et n'oubliez pas, vous me haïssez pour vous avoir menti.

.

Je masse mon poignet gauche endolori enfin détaché. Villiam ne supportait plus de me savoir captive. Il dit que l'arène est une prison suffisante pour nous tous. Il a raison.

J'ai pris le premier tour de garde, plus par envie de solitude que par réelle inquiétude. Depuis ma conversation avec Heavensbee dans l'après-midi, une certaine forme de sérénité m'a envahie. Plus je ressasse ses paroles, plus je les trouve justes et vraisemblables. Je le regarde dormir à quelques mètres de moi et son œil noircit par mon coup de poing volontaire me fait culpabiliser. Nous savons désormais tous les deux que notre devenir dans ces jeux est étroitement lié, même si je ne lui fait pas entièrement confiance.

La nuit est entièrement tombée. Les étoiles brillent de milles éclats ce soir. Je me demande ce que fait Peeta en cet instant. Admire-t-il lui aussi ce ciel emplit de diamants scintillants ? Sait-il que je pense à lui ? Immobile sur la branche d'un saule centenaire qui surplombe notre clairière, je me remémore les courbes saillantes de sa mâchoire, la force de ses bras masculins, son odeur lorsqu'il me serre dans ses bras. Son sourire sincère et son rire éclatant et les battements de son cœur qui cogne trop fort lorsque je pose ma tête sur sa poitrine. Je prie silencieusement pour qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé. Pour qu'il soit encore vivant, là, quelque part. « Je te retrouverai Peeta. Ou que tu sois, je ne quitterai pas les jeux sans toi une deuxième fois. Je te le promets ».

\- Katniss ?

La voix grave de Villiam me fait sursauter. Je vois sa silhouette se dessiner au pied de l'arbre qui me sert de poste de guet.

\- Katniss tu es là-haut ? répète-t-il à voix basse.

J'acquiesce et il grimpe pour s'assoir à mes côtés.

\- Tu devrais en profiter pour te reposer un peu, Vill, lui dis-je. Avant que ça ne soit ton tour.

\- Avant d'être condamné pour troubles à l'ordre public, j'étais pêcheur. En pleine saison, nous partions avec mes oncles sur le chalutier familial dix jours d'affilés. Pour atteindre les quotas imposés par le Capitole, nous avions l'habitude de travailler vingt heures minimum chaque jour. De toute façon, nous n'avions pas l'argent nécessaire pour installer un lit digne de ce nom sur le bateau. Notre salaire annuel nous permettait seulement de survivre et de réparer la coque fragile du chalut pour lui permettre d'affronter une nouvelle sortie en mer.

Je sens son regard sur moi, il me met mal à l'aise. C'est la première fois que Villiam me parle de sa vie d'avant les jeux. Je sais que tout comme au douze, les habitants du district quatre ne vivent pas tous dans les mêmes conditions. Certaines pêcheurs ont fait fortune en s'appropriant les denrées les plus chères, tel que le homard. En sympathisant avec les Pacificateurs, ils se sont assuré l'exclusivité du commerce de produits de luxe, se servant de leurs relations pour faire punir ceux qui oseraient s'aventurer sur leurs platebandes. Villiam doit avoir été élevé parmi la partie de la population la plus pauvre, comme moi.

\- Tout ça pour dire, conclut-il, que j'ai l'habitude de me priver de sommeil.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça te fait d'être ci ?

\- J'en suis fier, m'assure-t-il, la voix pleine de conviction. Me faire participer aux jeux de l'expiation, c'est reconnaitre qu'ils me craignent. Que je suis quelqu'un, pas juste un mouton qu'on parque avec une clôture électrifiée. Snow n'est qu'un tyran qui s'accroche à son poste comme un homme qui ne sait pas nager se cramponne à une bouée de sauvetage. Un jour, quelqu'un fera un trou dans sa bouée et il coulera. J'aurai simplement aimé vivre assez longtemps pour voir ça.

\- Tu parles comme quelqu'un que je connais bien. Lui aussi était prêt à donner sa vie pour défendre ses convictions.

\- Était ? Il est mort ?

\- Bientôt, comme nous tous. Il est ici je crois.

\- Je suis désolé pour toi, alors. Dans le quatre, nous t'avons tous considéré comme un modèle, tu sais. Tu nous as donné l'impulsion, l'étincelle pour transformer nos espoirs en actes. Mais Plutarch dit que tu cherchais seulement un moyen de sauver les gens que tu aimes. J'imagine que pour toi les choses sont différentes. Que si tu avais pu choisir, tu serais retournée sagement dans ton district.

Je perçois comme un reproche dans cette phrase. Tout comme Gale, Vill semble considérer que chaque citoyen en capacité de le faire devrait se révolter contre le pouvoir.

\- J'ai tué des adolescents qui n'atteindront jamais l'âge adulte, le district où j'ai grandi a été bombardé. Ma mère et ma petite sœur que je m'étais engagée à protéger sont mortes dans l'attaque du district treize. Tout ça pour qu'au final Snow soit toujours assis sur son trône doré et que le peuple de Panem continu de souffrir. Alors excuse-moi de préférer retourner vivre près des quelques êtres chers qu'il me reste plutôt que de me retrouver une troisième fois dans une arène à jouer les assassins.

\- Pardonne-moi Katniss, je ne voulais pas te blesser. Je comprends qu'après ce que tu as subi, tu puisses voir les choses autrement. Je suis prêt à risquer tout ce que j'ai pour permettre à nos enfants de vivre libre. Il y a des sacrifices nécessaires pour atteindre nos idéaux. Il y en a toujours eu.

\- Sauf qu'avec Snow, il n'y aura de toute façon plus d'enfants pour profiter de ce monde meilleur.

Il se rapproche et pose sa main sur mon épaule avec compassion.

\- Tant qu'il y aura des gens pour y croire, il y aura des enfants. Tu es encore jeune, Katniss. Un jour viendra tu voudras y croire, toi aussi.

.

\- Je vote pour, opte Ezko en levant bien haut sa main.

\- Moi aussi, ajoute Vill avec un peu plus de réticence.

Prue acquiesce d'un oui timide puis tous les regards se tournent vers moi. Je fixe les hauts monts enneigés qui nous dominent et une envie de refuser me transperce. Mais je n'ai pas de meilleure idée à proposer que celle de Plutarch.

\- C'est d'accord, confirmai-je, allons-y.

Satisfait, Heavensbee entraine Prue et Ezko à la recherche de baies comestibles pour le déjeuner. Cela fait trois jours que je suis avec eux désormais, et nos repas sont toujours aussi frugaux, faute à notre armement plus que précaire.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air enthousiaste, remarque Vill tandis que nous restons seuls.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment le pied montagnard, admis-je. Et j'ai peur que nous ayons encore plus de mal à nous nourrir dans la montagne.

\- Ça ne va pas être une partie de plaisir, c'est sûr. Il ne faudra pas qu'on traine. Une fois au bord de l'eau, je pense pouvoir pécher suffisamment de poisson pour cinq.

\- On risque de rencontrer d'autres tributs.

\- On verra, Katniss. Mais si Plutarch a raison et qu'une corne d'abondance se trouve au centre de l'arène, autant aller jeter un coup d'œil, non ? Et si c'est un guet-apens comme ce que tu as suggéré, nous repartirons d'où nous sommes venus.

C'est cette promesse qui a fini par nous décider, la corne d'abondance. Et aussi celle de trouver un endroit plus hospitalier que notre environnement actuel.

D'après Plutarch, la configuration de cette arène est proche de celle de l'Expiation. Un centre entouré d'eau, puis plusieurs cadrans avec leur climat et leur végétation propre. Une passerelle conduit chaque cadran au cœur névralgique de notre arène mais celle du cadran où nous sommes n'est plus empruntable depuis des années. Nous devons donc nous rendre dans un des cadrans adjacents pour trouver une passerelle encore fonctionnelle, et le plus proche est malheureusement celui qui m'effraie depuis mon arrivée ici. Les chaines montagneuses.

De toute façon, il est temps que nous partions. Ce n'ai pas en restant planquée derrière un tronc d'arbre que je retrouverai Gale, Peeta et les autres. J'espère qu'eux aussi ont pensé qu'une corne d'abondance pouvait avoir été installée au milieu de l'arène, et qu'ils cherchent un moyen de s'y rendre. Sinon, je vais devoir prier pour avoir la chance à mes côtés.

Les jours suivants sont dévolus à la préparation des ressources que nous emporterons lors de notre périple. Exigent et pointilleux, Heavensbee se révèle excellent organisateur et ne laisse rien au hasard. Rien de surprenant à ce qu'il soit devenu le Haut Juge des jeux rapidement après avoir intégré le comité des Hunger Games.

Je suis particulièrement fière de mon matelas en feuilles de palmier tressées que je viens de terminer. Moi qui me cherchais désespérément un talent après avoir gagné les jeux, je viens seulement de m'en découvrir un. J'ai presque envie d'en tisser un second et de les superposer en rembourrant l'espace qui les sépare avec des feuilles mortes pour le rendre plus confortable. Malheureusement, la petite palmeraie modifiée génétiquement pour permettre à ces arbres tropicaux de pousser en région tempérée ne nous permet pas de superflu.

Les feuilles de palmier ont un usage multiple. A mes côtés, Prue créé de petits récipients pouvant contenir eau et nourriture de façon à ce qu'ils s'emboitent les uns dans les autres pour faciliter leur transport. Elle est incontestablement moins habile que ne l'était Rue, mais sa concentration et sa volonté de bien faire compensent son inexpérience. On ne peut pas dire qu'il en soit de même pour Ezko. Le parapluie qu'il a fabriqué ressemble à un filet de pèche : plus de trous que de zones couvertes. Mais le pire c'était son sourire rayonnant lorsqu'il me l'a mis sous le nez.

\- Tadaa ! Admire le véritable artiste, Katniss. Je pourrais même m'en servir de bouclier.

\- Seulement si tu te bats contre un escargot, ai-je rétorqué spontanément.

Vexé, il est parti rejoindre les garçons occupés à élaborer des armes et je ne l'ai plus revu de la journée.

Notre arsenal se compose de piques, javelots, couteaux et autres objets tranchants confectionnés à partir de débris tranchants de cailloux. Vill a même réussi à me fabriquer quelques flèches en affutant la pointe suffisamment pour qu'elles s'enfoncent aisément dans le gibier lorsque je tire.

\- Montre-moi que tu es une vraie archère, me dit-il en me remettant les traits.

Je récupère mon arc et le met en joue.

\- Dis-moi quel organe je dois viser ? je lui réponds avec sérieux. Ton œil ? Ton cœur ?

J'abaisse l'arc en visant sa poitrine et le bande au maximum. J'espère l'effrayer mais il ricane et se faufile jusqu'à moi à la vitesse de l'éclair. Je suis surprise par sa vivacité.

\- On ne chasse pas les poissons avec une flèche, se moque-t-il en modifiant mon angle de tir avec sa main.

\- Ah, et comment les attrape-t-on dans ce cas ?

\- En les noyant, répond-il avec une moue malicieuse.

Il me faut un moment pour saisir son humour de bas étage et nous partons tous les deux dans un fou rire nerveux, incontrôlable. Les larmes aux yeux, je suis obligée de me retenir à lui pour ne pas m'écrouler.

Une fois calmée, je me rends compte que je ne me souviens pas de la dernière fois où j'ai autant ri.

.

Nous nous mettons en chemin en file indienne. Devant moi, Prue se faufile gracieusement entre les jeunes pousses, les branches mortes et orties. Nous avons réussi à emporter l'ensemble de nos provisions, mais elles ne dureront qu'un temps. Il nous faudra nous nourrir avec ce que nous trouverons sur la route si nous voulons en conserver pour les jours de disette, surtout pour notre réserve de baies de Goji. Avant de partir, j'ai discrètement gravé notre destination sur le grand saule de notre campement, agrémentée d'un geai moqueur. Si l'un de mes amis passe par là, peut-être verra-t-il mon message et nous suivra-t-il.

A mesure que nous avançons péniblement, les arbres se font plus rares, plus clairsemés. Un peu comme si la terre vieillissante devenait chauve. La pente escarpée et accidentée devient un calvaire pour nos membres engourdis et courbaturés. Malgré nos combinaisons thermorégulatrices, la brise qui nous fouette le visage se veut vive et cinglante, nous faisant frissonner dans le crépuscule. Nous sommes tous épuisés par nos quarante-huit heures de marche rapide et par le poids de notre chargement, cependant personne ne songe à se plaindre.

Galvanisés par l'espoir de trouver un lieu plus accueillant et toutes les ressources dont nous manquons, nous n'avons pas fait plus de quatre pauses dans la journée. De peur de ralentir le rythme, Plutarch a même proposé que personne ne fasse le guet la nuit pour que nous puissions tous les cinq rentabiliser au mieux le peu de temps que nous nous accordons pour dormir. Par chance, nous n'avons pas croisé d'autres tributs, et je peine à imaginer notre sort si cela avait été le cas. A bout de force et le cerveau ramolli par le manque d'eau et de sommeil, nous n'aurions pas offert grande résistance à un ennemi.

Je pressens que nous allons bientôt changer de partie de l'arène. Toutes les cellules de mon corps paraissent vibrer avec une intensité croissance au fur et à mesure que la montagne se rapproche, comme si la roche les attirait inexorablement à elle. Je ne vais pas tarder à découvrir la raison de cette agitation biologique déconcertante.

Quelques mètres devant moi, Ezko pousse subitement un cri déchirant tandis que le vois être projeté violemment en avant et retomber contre un pin dans un craquement sonore. Puis il glisse au sol, inanimé.

\- Ezko ?! Appelle Vill. Ezko tu m'entends ?

Pas de réaction. Le corps inerte n'esquisse aucun mouvement. Il est probablement inconscient, voire pire. Sans réfléchir, un flot d'adrénaline m'électrise et je m'élance en courant pour franchir la dizaine de mètres qui me sépare de lui.

\- Katniss, non ! hurle Plutarch en essayant de me retenir.

Mais il est trop loin et j'esquive son emprise sans difficultés. Je sens une autre main, plus petite, me saisir le poignet puis c'est le coup de massue. Fulgurant. Je me retrouve soulevée de terre et brutalement propulsée droit devant, comme si un géant invisible m'attirait à lui avant de m'envoyer valser face contre terre. L'atterrissage me coupe le souffle et quelque chose de lourd m'écrase le dos et me comprime la poitrine. Je me bats furieusement pour me dégager du poids qui m'asphyxie. Ce n'est que lorsque la chose roule sur le côté que je réalise qu'il s'agit de Prue. Un filet de sang suinte de ses lèvres pleines et l'un de ses coudes forme un angle bizarre. Son paquetage s'est rompu et nos provisions se trouvent dispersées autour de nous.

J'entends les autres qui crient mon nom mais je ne comprends pas ce qu'ils disent. Péniblement, je rampe vers la petite fille et la secoue maladroitement.

\- Prue ! Prue, réveille-toi !

J'essaie de hurler mais je ne parviens qu'à produire un râle inaudible. J'attrape les deux bras de Prue et la remue avec plus de poigne, mais celle-ci ne réagit toujours pas.

\- Regarde si elle respire, m'ordonne Plutarch qui n'ose toujours pas s'approcher.

Je m'exécute difficilement. Un léger souffle me chatouille l'oreille lorsque je me penche sur son visage et son thorax se soulève sporadiquement. Soulagée, je lève le pouce en signe de victoire avant de me mettre debout et de me diriger vers Ezko. Mes jambes tressaillent tellement que je suis obligée de m'agripper à la végétation pour parvenir jusqu'à lui.

\- Il respire aussi, réussis-je à informer Vill et Plutarch.

\- Très bien Katniss. Maintenant tu restes où tu es, me contraint Plutarch. Ce que tu viens de traverser, c'est un champ magnétique surpuissant créé spécifiquement pour les jeux. Il fonctionne exactement comme un aimant. L'une des faces attire vers lui les atomes métalliques de ton corps et l'autre face les repousse.

\- Ça veut dire que tu ne peux pas revenir en arrière, m'explique plus clairement Vill. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, nous allons te rejoindre dès que nous aurons trouvé le moyen de le faire sans danger.

Ma tête bourdonne. Que vient-il de me dire ? Je ne peux pas retourner dans la forêt ?

Me voilà coincée au pied de la montagne avec deux de mes compagnons, sévèrement blessés.

* * *

 _._

 _Et voilà ! J'espère que tout devient plus clair dans ce chapitre sur le pourquoi des Jeux de la Rédemption. En tout cas, il ressemble assez à ce que j'avais imaginé._

 _A bientôt pour la suite^^_

 ** _RàR :_**

 _Vronik : C'est vrai, honte à moi, mais pour ma défense c'est pas un vrai chantage ;) Le sort de Katniss est déjà tout tracé. Mais c'est toujours motivant d'avoir des retours, positifs ou non ce ce que l'on écrit. Ça permet aussi d'améliorer ses faiblesses. Ravie que le début t'ait plu, et j'espère te retrouver pour la suite^^_


End file.
